


Personal Space

by LiraelClayr007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Really--sugary sweet, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Dean prays to Cas. Cas appears. Fluffiness ensues.





	Personal Space

Dean closed his eyes. He always felt a bit ridiculous doing this, but it got results, and that was all that mattered. 

“I pray to Castiel to get his feathery a-”

He felt a breath of air and stopped. When he opened his eyes there was Cas, blue eyes gazing intently, hair slightly ruffled. 

“Hello Dean.”

Dean stumbled back a step. “Dammit, Cas! Do you have to do that?!”

The corner of Cas’s mouth quirked.

“Yes, Dean.”

Dean sighed. “Could you maybe aim a foot or two away next time? Opening my eyes to find you six inches away is…”

Dean’s voice trailed off as Cas stepped closer. 

“No, Dean.”

Dean froze as Cas closed the distance between them. Their lips were nearly touching when Cas asked, “Did you need something, Dean?”

Dean winked. “Just this,” he said, pulling his angel even closer. “Just you.”


End file.
